Rekindled
by demerarasugar
Summary: Sorato. After seven years of keeping limited contact, the original digidestined crew reunite at university...but with new adulthood are there new feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Rekindled

**Hey ok so this is my first fan fic...I wanted to create a kind of 'realistic' relationship between the characters so sorry if it progresses slowly! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor any other recognizable things in this story! I wish I was that inventive...!**

Chapter 1

University. Sora didn't know quite where to put herself. She knew that she was moving away from home for a long time. She knew she would miss her old life more than she could imagine, but she also knew she would be reunited with some old and very dear friends.

It had been several years since the digidestined had returned from their journey, and since, they had all travelled to separate high schools and kept in touch mostly via the internet. But now, a new era was dawning, "the era of responsibility" Sora's father had put it whilst packing three huge suitcases into the trunk of the old family Honda.

Upon realising that each of them: Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Mimi Tachikawa and Jyo Kido were embarking to the same University (being the only ones old enough) they had made deliberate plans to share dorm space and applied early at the University to secure their places.

And now, finally, that time had come and they would be reunited in person as the same bunch of 'world saving heroes' they had been only seven years before.

The thought was nerve-wracking to say the least. Sora for one, whom had always been considered somewhat of a tom-boy, was beginning to embrace a more feminine side, growing out her auburn hair and wearing subtle make-up, she wanted to create a good first impression (though she was well aware this was not their first meeting).

She tapped a pearl blue fingernail restlessly against the car window as she began to notice signs to the University draw nearer.

"Anxious?" Croaked her father, an empathetic note held through his voice

Sora was still for a while. She nodded her head slowly as the car did a finally swerve about the road bend and onto the campus, alight with the diminishing sun and breezy with the chatter of fresh students flying the nest. The car came to a halt and immediately she looked up at the ornately finished building ahead of her.

"Newson House...Flat 2" She uttered, a sense of marred confidence resonating through her tone.

After a brief pause her father opened the car door and began removing Sora's neatly packaged life from the boot. Sora remained still in her seat, attempting to repress the rising tickling feeling of nervousness making its way from her stomach to her collar bones and jaw. 'What did they all look like? What if they have really changed?' she pondered, edging her way from the car seat onto the dew-ridden grass.

It was only when she looked at her father's uneasy expression, which seemed etched into his face by his slight wrinkles, did she realise what she was also leaving behind.

"You'll be alright" He smiled somewhat, placing the final bag on the ground.

Sora nodded "I hope."

After a moment of contemplation in the gathering twilight, father and daughter embraced awkwardly, yet emotionally and bid farewell to one another. For the next few moments Sora began contemplating how she would carry all three suitcases up the stairs when a voice interrupted her:

"Hey...S-Sora?"

She looked up and saw a tall slim framed young man standing in the doorway of her 'flat'. He had blue shoulder-length hair and thinly framed glasses which partially obscured the spirited look he was giving her.

She stared in disbelief for a second eyes widening.

"..."

"Jyo...Jyo Kido? You must remem-!"

"-Jyo! Jyo!" She dropped a bag quickly as he walked towards her with a warming smile. Split-seconds later she was pulled into another breath displacing embrace, throwing limbs into disarray.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" She muttered grinning "I haven't been de-contaminated yet."

Jyo sniggered and released her softly, hands still gripping her shoulders

"Nice to see old habits die hard." He smiled and picked up two suitcases "My lady...?" He gestured indoors and chuckled upon her courtsey.

"Why of course." She replied with mock received pronunciation, and picking up the final bag, followed him up the small wound-metal spiral staircase to the second floor.

"I take it you're flat two too? Such a coincidence!" She laughed

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." He replied twisting the key in the lock, and then smirking at his slow reaction.

The flat was situated across a long corridor with a communal kitchen room halfway down and dorm rooms either side. It was painted slightly orange with a light carpet already being dirtied by the array of suitcases and muddy shoes dragged through it. She could already hear the sounds of excited chattering voices from the kitchen and immediately her and Jyo shut the door and dropped the bags on the ground.

"How have you been? You must be the last here." Jyo said happily gesturing her to follow him to the kitchen. "I can't believe we're back together again as a group after all this time! Well, I say group but TK and Hikari are missing...its such a shame they aren't quite old enou-"

Sora cut him off with a light laugh an clasped her hand to her smile "Rambling again Jyo?"

He gave her a naïve look and pulled her into the kitchen.

**I know this is kind of short and slow-moving, but I just wanted to introduce the situation here... :) hope it's satisfactory...I hope it will get better hah..**

**Demerara Sugar :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Rekindled

**Hey thanks guys for the awesome reviews! You are all really kind- yeah I wasn't sure about the whole Jyo thing, but I thought adolescents always check each other out a little when they meet! So we'll have to see what happens...! As for other couplings...well perhaps I will shock later on...or perhaps not...but we'll see how the story progresses :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor any other recognizable things in this story! I wish I was that inventive...!

Chapter 2

A waft of tomato soup entered her nose as she entered the fluorescent lit kitchen. She barely had time to take in her surroundings when she was pounced at from all sides and abruptly got a mouthful of thick brown hair.

"T-Tai-" She breathed barely audibly. Through the strands of thick hair she could see a tall slim brunette girl bouncing up and down and squealing excitedly.

"OH OH OH OH OH MY G-OD!" Mimi screeched tugging her arm out from the steadfast bearhug. Another flash of fluorescent light followed by another hug.

"G-guyss!" she mustered breathily again, not having expected quite such a warm welcome.

"How have you been?" Mimi cried clasping the tops of Sora's arms and jumping

"Well I-"

"Prodigious!" interjected a red headed boy patting Sora on the shoulder "It's been a while."

"It s-sure has Izzy..." blinked Sora, amazed that she had been allowed to speak.

"So, Sora! Why so late?" Tai contended grinning profusely and turning her to face him, "We all got here years ago!"

"Years ago?" She smiled, her eyes wandered slowly and she at last took in her surroundings. She zoned out, absorbing the pastel green units and the smells of student cooking as Tai and mimi led her to the communal wooden benches. She was aware of them chattering excitedly, but was overwhelmed by the immediacy of her acceptance into an all too new lifestlye. She met Jyo's gaze at the doorway and he nodded at her, sauntering over to the hobs. Then she noticed a boy in a black hoodie stirring the pan on the stove. She had been so blinded by the excitement and awe she hadn't even seen him.

"Sor...Hey..Sor?" uttered Tai, waving a hand in front of her face and clicking his fingers

"SORA!" screeched Mimi

"...Hunh?" She jolted back into the conversation blinking and shaking her head "Sorry guys I guess I just zoned...hah!"

"Anyway-" Began Mimi as Izzy sat down next to her deeply engrossed in some kind of leaflet for an arts fair. "I wanted to ask you where you got that fabulous necklace! I've been searching all over for a jewel like that one!"

"Oh...this old thing?" She giggled "It was an 18th Birthday present from my dad."

"Oh..." Tai muttered taking the pendant and turning it over in his fingertips. He gazed slightly mesmerised, "It's very pretty." He dropped the pendant, abruptly sitting up straight out of concern for his first impression. "I wanted to ask you if you were in my Art history module...I don't really know why I took it with business and all, but I just thought a little extra culture won't hurt anyone will it?"

Sora laughed lightly, Tai hadn't changed much. "No Tai, a bit of culture never hurt anyone. Anyway guys- I'll be back in two minutes I just want to check out my room."

They nodded and continued chatting noisily, and Sora stood up to leave the room, glancing at Jyo and the hooded figure with a slight confused smile. She pushed the glass pane of the door and moved towards her suitcases still at the entrance.

"Miss Takenouchi" intruded a soft voice from behind her.

She turned and looked up smiling at the boy in the hooded jumper, messy blonde hair slightly sticking out from underneath.

"Well you must be Mr Ishida!" She laughed walking slowly up to him and holding out her hand

He took the hand softly and gave it a shake, then dropped it. "I thought I'd rather hear you speak than try and lip read." He gestured to the frantically animated crowd around the kitchen table, centred around Mimi

"Bit warm to be wearing a hoodie inside...no?" She nodded at the hood.

"It's not that, I just haven't had a chance to shower yet."

"Grimy."

He gave her an animated frown which flicked quickly to a smile and turned back to the kitchen "See you in a minute." And then he was through the door.

Sora watched him leave and raised an eyebrow. Amusing. The hair-gel king not showering? Well. Picking up her bags she walked towards room number 3 and clumsily unlocked the door having too much in her hands. She stumbled into the room. Small and plain, but she had plenty of photos to fill the walls with. Sighing she put down her bags and sat on the bed. How strange it was to see everyone again after so long. Tai was still dopey and tactless, Mimi still painfully screechy when she wanted to be, Izzy still nerdy, Jyo still nervous and Matt still loner-ish.

And yet, there was a maturity in each of their features which changed them- even Izzy who had always been so short had slightly outgrown her. She reviewed the previous few minutes, the greetings, the conversation. A smile broke out onto her lips and she was sure she would eventually fill her walls with pictures of there very friends she thought she might never see again.

A soft knock on her door woke her from her thoughts,

"Sora?"

It was Tai, his hair a jungle and his eyes sparkling in the way they always did when Tai was preparing for a leader-like speech.

"You want any soup?"

It was a bit of a let down, Sora half expected him to launch into a dozen memories that had come flooding back to him upon seeing everyone again.

"Soup? Yeah...why not?" She stood up and followed him out. "Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your goggles?"

"I er...haha...gave them to this really cool kid." He pushed open the door to the kitchen.

"So effectively, what you're saying is..." She paused and stared straight into his eyes "You gave away your coolness to some kid?"

She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"I didn't- he was awesome at soccer...thats all." He looked sorrowful for a moment, then smiled and sat down at the table. Sora laughed at him, then glanced back over to the hob, where he saw Izzy helping Matt pour soup into bowls. She sat for a moment watching, not completely sure why she couldn't pull her gaze away from the actions. Izzy turned a placed a bowl in front of her.

"Got to get your five a day!" He said sarcastically and sat opposite her. Matt then joined them, twiddling his spoon between his fingers.

She watched his hands for a moment, then caught herself staring uncontrollably again. How strange she thought to herself, pulling her gaze away and listening intently to Mimi's Hawaiian beach holiday anecdote.

"...that lifeguard was totally cute! Anyway, he bought me a Pina Collada at the bar later and asked for my number. Well, how could I refuse! So the next day I-"

Sora sighed; this was going to be a long year.

**If you are still reading...Thanks for putting up with me haha! I have some free time at the moment so I keep coming back to this :) I promise to try and make this slow build up totally worth it XD**

**Demerara Sugar**


	3. Chapter 3

Rekindled

**Hey guys! Thanks again for all the really kind reviews, I really appreciate it! Don't worry, Yamato makes more of an appearance here, but you might have to read it ;) **

**Again...I'm kind of not going for the full on attraction immediately...so sorry if this is really slow! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor any other recognizable things in this story! I wish I was that inventive...!**

Chapter 3

His tongue searched quickly and aimlessly around her mouth. Sora grumbled trying to free herself. 'Classic washing-machine kiss' she thought. Freshers week had only just started and already people were jumping all over each other. Though she had to admit she didn't think she'd be one of those people.

He pushed her against a wall, completely out of time with the pulsing music and continued, placing one sweaty hand on her hip. She shivered grappling at his collar and trying to push him away. He slowly leant back, a breathed fumes of cider into her face:

"What's wrong d-darlin'"

He was using Sora to hold him up. She stared blankly at him for a second then hit him off. And pushed her way through the abundance of tongues, sweat, and music. She looked back hoping to have lost him.

Scouring the crowd she couldn't find anybody she recognised. Blurs of faces swam around her and sickness hit her like a wave.

"I-I should go outside" she muttered under her breath, sporadically clutching people to move through the crowd to the door. 'Where is everyone?'.

The cool outside air blasted her, hitting the bottom of her lungs. She sighed, leaning against a wall to catch her breath. 'I definitely wasn't meant to get this drunk...'.

After moments of relieving herself from dizziness, she began to walk back to the flat, supporting herself occasionally on the black peeling-painted railing. 'I'm not going to enjoy the evening with a bunch of strangers'. Measuring her footsteps she eventually climbed the spiral iron wrought staircase to the second floor and fumbled with her keys.

"N-Nearly there." she encouraged herself and abruptly fell into the apartment, throwing the door back into place. She sighed again and began to walk back to her room, number three.

"Number three, number thre-" she reminded herself before being immediately cut off by a sound. Guitar strumming. She turned slowly and saw a glinting metal '5' nailed to the wooden door, and pushed it open, freezing and blinking in surprise at the room.

It was definitely an adolescent room, clothes, dvd's, cd's and books littered around and the occasional empty sweet wrapper. Yamato sat on the bed holding an acoustic guitar in his hands with an eyebrow raised at Sora expectantly.

"Come in." He stated sarcastically

"I-I'm r-really sssorry." She slurred. 'Wow Sora', she told herself, 'way to make a show'.

"Well you seem to be the first one back...why not sit down?" He motioned to the chair by the desk at the end of his room with some items of clothing draped randomly across it, then continued to play.

She moved to sit down, keeping her gaze on him and gripped the chair for support. 'I'm not making a fool of myself anymore'. For a moment she watched him; he seemed so content and concentrated on his playing. It was the staring again, 'Maybe it's because I'm drunk', she considered. Scoping the room she saw some poster tacked to the wall.

"TK!" She burst out over excitedly

"Hunh!" Matt hit a discordant note and looked up. "Oh...yes, I have some fmaily photos up...don't you?"

"How come...how that you never came out tonight with us..." She mused, not listening to his question, but continually staring at the familiar photos of his father and mother, and the occasional face she didn't recognise, but she assumed to be from his secondary school years.

"I didn't feel like it. I kind of, overdid the party thing last year...got into some messy situations..." He smiled, a glint of memory in his eyes. "Thats Akira and Yukata." He said, referencing the photos she was currently staring at, "Some band mates of mine."

"You have a..a band?" She lurched back to him, drunken excitableness in her expression

"Well..." He pondered, "I did, but, things change...I'm not really sure any more."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Oh," Sora breathed "Well you _had_ a band though? Hah...you..you must have been prot-pretty propular at your school then right?" She giggled picking up a pen from the desk and clicking it incessantly.

"Er..." He stared at her "I guess I was, kinda..." He shook it off and smiled, resting his arm on the guitar and his chin on his hand. He watched her steadily. "Why don't you tell me about you...I mean, we haven't spoken that much since you've been here."

"We n-never ssspoke that much be-before." She was doodling on a scrap piece of paper now

"Ok," Matt smiled "Why don't we rectify that. How has your evening been?"

"Evening? Yo-you mean this evening?" She laughed "They all went somewhere..." she sounded really spacey and lost "I..I have no idea-a." She giggled and then clutched the chair suddenly, realising she was almost falling off. He grabbed her arm and pulled it across his neck and over his shoulder.

"I think you need to go to bed." He laughed, hauling her into the corridor with him. "I never thought _you_ of all people would get this way...I guess maybe if you'd stayed out you might have danced it off." His voice was soft and cheery, and she could feel his breath stroke her cheek like a soft warm breeze. She suddenly felt very comfortable as he sat her on her bed.

"I trust you can do the rest?" He smirked and turned towards the door, leaving her sitting, slightly dizzy on the bed.

"Ya-yamato!" She called out to him, a small simper on her lips, "You are r-really sw-weet..."

He looked confused for a moment, and then shut the door behind him.

'Idiot' she thought.

**Hey guys thanks for sticking this one out! It takes a while again haha...hpefully will update soon! :)**

**Demerara Sugar**


	4. Chapter 4

Rekindled

**Heyy thanks again for the reviews I really appreciate it! Hopefully you still enjoy reading my fic! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor any other recognizable things in this story! I wish I was that inventive...!**

Chapter 4

"Hah! And then when you squirted that ketchup all over the café window? Don't you remember? You were running around in the square-"

Tai collapsed into giggles. The morning light glanced of the kitchen table with a bright glow.

"I-I don't remember _any_ of this!" Tai spluttered between giggles

Izzy was smiling at him, "What _do_ you remember Tai?"

Tai stopped laughing and gave him a blank look which prompted Izzy's smile to broaden.

"I don't remember this either." Squeaked Mimi, who looked around from stirring her porridge.

"That's because you went off with some guy." Izzy stated bluntly causing Mimi's cheeks to flush pink.

"Where did you go anyway?" said Tai through a mouthful of cereal,

"Well we-"

She was cut off by the sound of Yamato entering the room.

"-What happened to you?" She interrogated, "I didn't see you at all last night!"

Matt smiled softly, "I decided to stay in. Sora came back early and I helped her find her room."

"Sora!" Started Tai, "That's a point! What happened to Sora?"

"From what I gather she lost all of you and came home early." Stated Yamato, pouring himself a bowl of cereal

"I noticed a guy following her." Reminisced Izzy, a distant look on his face, "Yes, he pulled her through the crowd away from us..."

There was a brief silence. Yamato's faced dropped a little and for a split second he was glad he was facing the wall whilst pouring the milk into his breakfast.

"Wait...What guy? Some creep took Sora away? What if he manhandled her or something? Why is everyone quiet? When did this happen?" Tai's voice was slightly concerned

"She must have been fine if she came home early and alone." Matt pointed out, his voice quiet.

There was another pause.

"I think you were passed out in the toilet Tai." Stated Izzy.

Jyo broke the silence by entering, "Hi guys, how was your night? It sounded like fun when you came back at five in the morning."

"Sorry Jyo." Everyone chorused bar Matt.

"Don't worry about it. I kinda wished I could have come but these medical assignments won't do themselves!"

By now they were all sat down at the table eating, apart from Jyo, who got out a thick textbook and thumped it down onto the table.

Sora sat up in bed, her head spinning. 'I can't still be drunk can I?' she questioned herself. Slowly and surely she placed her feet on the floor and grappled for bits of memory from the night before. All she could remember was pre-drinking in the kitchen of their flat and then some hazy flashing moments from inside the club. She dragged her feet along the floor and decided water and food would benefit her sickness. The brightness of the corridor and natural sunlight was strong and caused her to flinch for a split second. She sauntered down the corridor and opened the kitchen door. Mimi sat there painting her fingernails.

"Morning sunshine" She smiled

"W-what time is it?" Sora mumbled

"Half past two. Lunchtime!" Mimi laughed at her, "So how's the third year biology student you were cosy with?"

"Hunh? Oh no!" Sora clutched her face with her hands as the memory of the boy pushing her against the wall came crashing down on her.

"So what happened? You decided you didn't fancy him after taking him outside for a quickie?"

"What! That- That never happened!" Sora's face was in disbelief, she froze to the spot, 'I wouldn't, surely, that's not me...'

Mimi chuckled, "You give him your number did you? I heard you two were vacationing in Rome next weekend."

"Very funny Mimi." Sora loosened up. "What actually happened?"

"I don't know any more than you. You disappeared through the crowd with him and next thing I know Matt's telling me about how you came back early and he helped you back to your room."

"Matt? What?" Sora froze again and slowly sat down at the table. "Matt helped me?"

"Yeah..." Mimi uttered nonchalantly her gaze fixed on her nails.

"But...Oh...why don't I remember that? Surely I would..."

"It's not a big deal...You couldn't even remember Mr Takenouchi giving you away at your own wedding to the biology student." Mimi laughed taking in the utter confusion across the face of her friend.

"Should I thank him?"

"Why? He's a friend who literally helped you walked two metres down a corridor. It's not like he sat up all night with you holding your hair back while you threw up."

"But still...I mean, he didn't have to..." Sora frowned at the table and rested her head on her hand. She looked out across the view of the trees and lake trying desperately to remember anything.

"_Sora, Sora are you alright?" The soft voice of Yamato rang, "Here, let me help you into your bed."_

Mimi clicked her fingers in front of her face and his face dissolved into the trees and lake outside the window.

"Sora, Sora are you alright?" She smirked, "You were frowning."

Sora's glazed eyes looked up at her sparking full of life again, "Hah! Sorry, yeah" She scratched the back of her head and rapidly stood up, "Actually Mimi I was wondering what happened to _you_ last night?" she blurted.

"Oh god, lets not go there." Mimi waved her away

"Yes! Lets!" Sora cried over-enthusicastically moving closer to her friend.

"Well..." Cooed Mimi, "If you insist..."

Mimi began another long winded story about how she had been whisked off her feet by a guy and then realised she wasn't ready to be alone with him and how she wanted to be back in the square mucking about with Izzy and Tai and how he wasn't really that great a kisser anyway, while Sora pondered on the scraps of memory she had regained. 'Its weird, we were never that close...but I knew him when he was very young...how people change.'

**Thanks for trawling through it...its rather long. I like to make sure all the characters not just Sorato get their only little role as I did love all the characters in the first series!**

**Yeah...again with the slow build up but I promise it will eventually become something ;P**

**LOVE for all**

**Demerara Sugar**


	5. Chapter 5

Rekindled

**Hey it's me again! :P Thanks for the reviews guys- as I said even I don't really know what's going to happen with all of the characters yet hopefully something interesting!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor any other recognizable things in this story! I wish I was that inventive...!**

Chapter 5

Freshers week continued to buzz around them, but Sora decided to take the night off, for obvious reasons.

"Arghh my head still hurts!" She moaned pouring some chocolate chips into a mixing bowl

"You'll learn eventually." Smirked Yamato handing her a clean wooden spoon.

She frowned and began mixing what appeared to be a very questionable cookie mixture. Matt looked over her shoulder.

"Wow." He laughed

"Wow, what?" She turned to him playfully frowning.

"Nothing!" He chuckled and sat down at the table, "I thought you were making cookies that's all."

"Humph!" Sora snorted with mock anger, "You haven't exactly been helping Mr 'I promise you I cooked all the time at home', it's not like I have a recipe!" She continued to mix the bowl smiling at her failed mixture. "Why don't you go out then? You never come out with us and its freshers week!"

"Haha. I told you before I don't really enjoy it that much any more. I kind of overdid it last year..."

"Overdid hmmm? Overdid how?" She mused, feeling a switch in the power balance

"Well I- It's nothing really, just...drank to much...did some bad stuff that's all." She couldn't see his face as he was looking out of the window and became curious about the expression that should have gone with his tone of voice.

"Stuff eh?" She smirked walking up behind him cradling the bowl and holding up the wooden spoon in an accusing manner.

He turned and raised an eyebrow, "Stuff." Then he turned back to the window. She forced him up the wooden bench and sat down next to him placing the cookie mixture on the table. For a moment they looked out of the window, the blackness of night shrouded most of the visibility, but the soft glow of the moon was just visible through the hazy clouds. Sora broke the silence:

"I wonder if Garurumon will be out tonight...or even Were-Garurumon?" She laughed nervously, playing with the spoon and the bowl.

"Hm." Matt sighed not taking his eyes from the window.

Sora slowly looked down to the bowl and fidgeted. "I-I mean I haven't seen Biyomon in ages. I kinda miss her squeaky voice." She smiled and looked out the window too, but he remained unresponsive. There was a moments pause.

"Sora?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you'll ever go back?"

"To the Digiworld?" She looked at him.

"Mm. I'm so comfortable here with my life and my friends. But sometimes, I dunno...I really wish I could just spend a few days getting away from it all, seeing Gabumon again."

Another silence. He turned to look at her and grinned, half of his face obscured by his hair. "Never mind, ignore me! Don't you have cookies to make?"

She smiled and they moved towards the microwave.

"I'm not sure how well this is going to work!" She smiled rolling out the mixture.

"What microwave cookies? I'm sure it's possible." He laughed, "Maybe they should eat them when drunk though...just in case."

Cutting out shapes and placing onto the tray they beamed at each other and set the microwave to the 'convection' setting. 45 minutes on the clock...

Sora scratched her head and peered into the microwave.

"Calm down they've only just gone in!" smiled Matt dragging her back to the table to sit. Halfway across the room they stopped, hearing the main door open. In unison they turned to see Mimi and Izzy stumbling in through the door, Mimi's cheeks stained with mascara lines and Izzy's arm around her shoulder.

"I can't believe he would do that to Meeeeee!" She wailed, clearly not even noticing the red haired boy comforting her.

"M-Mimi! Don't, er, worry about- I mean- guys are dicks some-sometimes...well no-not all guys..." Izzy was helping her to stand and get to her room, "Here, I'll t-take you to your b-ed!"

He was barely audible through the door and Mimi's persistent wailing. Sora and Matt looked at each other trying to hold in their laughter.

"Maybe you should offer her a cookie?" Matt sniggered

Sora laughed "Maybe. Does this scene remind you of anything?"

"Hunh? This scene? What Mimi crying? Only like, everyday." He chortled

"No, I mean, the other night when you helped me back to my rooms...was it like that?"

He stopped chuckling. And they glanced at each other "No- not really no. You were...I guess a little stumbly... but you definitely weren't wailing like that."

"Oh."

The front door opened again and in stumbled Tai.

"Where's Mimi and and Izzy!" He called to them opening the kitchen door. They pointed in the direction of Mimi's room simultaneously. "WHAT?" he yelled and ran after them.

And suddenly Sora felt relieved that she had stayed in.

**I know this one's quite short and I'm not too happy with it, but again witht eh slow build up haaha... :)**

**Thanks guys **

**Demerara Sugar**


End file.
